particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lotte Van Althuis
Lotte Van Althuis(born on the 7th of January 3835 in Walvisplek, Saridan) was the Vice-Kanselier of Saridan between 3870 and 3872 and the Chairman of the Saridani Liberal Front(3865-3871) , the second largest party in Saridan. She has been the Kanselier(Chancellor) of Saridan from 3865 to 3870 when her party lost the parliamentary election to its ex-ally. Apart from political titles, she is also the founder and chairman of Kaap Sporwegen(Kaap Railways), the most successful railway company in Saridan. Van Althuis started her political career in 3859 when she successfully became a Liberal senator from Kaap in the Federale Parlement of Saridan. Today she is the Leader of Sint Pietereiland Now! and the 1st Federale Parlement senator from Sint Pietereiland, despite being born and raised in Kaap. Early Life Lotte Van Althuis was born on the 7th of January 3835 in the Kaap University Hospital in Walvisplek, Kaap. She was the only child of her parents. Young Lotte grew up in a rich family as her mother was an entrepreneur, she owned one of the most important ferry lines that operate connections from Sint Pietereiland to mainland Saridan throught the Shallows, or simply Vlakwater(Flat Water). Her father was and still is a TV presenter of the Saridani State News Service(SSNS), he presents the Sixteen o'clock Live(Duntrekaans: Z''estien uur Live). Lotte Van Althuis often travelled abroad with her mother who was looking for new possbile connections for her ferry line, although the Republic of Narikaton quickly became her favourit country and deeply influenced both her political beliefs and cultural identity. Lotte Van Althuis was amused by how smoothly Narikaton was functioning under the rule of the Anarcho-Capitalist Party of Narikaton and wished for Saridan to become like it. Moreover, her parents instilled capitalist and liberal values in hopes of making Lotte becoe a successful entrepreneur in the future. Education Lotte Van Althuis attended the State School of Kaap and often compteted among the best students in the country in various National Competitions. Due to her distincted grades and numerous academic achievements, she was granted the Education Minister's Scholarship for outstanding academic achievement. Lotte decided to study at one of Saridan's most prestigious universities, ranked no.2 in Saridan and no.1 in Kaap, Kaap State University. She graduated and gained a bachelor degree in economics. Lotte decided to give up education for a political career after gaining her economic degree, she joined the Saridani Liberal Front just after she graduated. Entrepreneur Career In 3853, just after reaching the age of majority in Saridan she received money to invest in various companies freely from her mother. Lotte decided to use the passage of the Railway Privatization Act as an opportunity to create her own railway company, she firstly bought some trains and carriages from the dissolved national railway company and officially created Kaap Sporwegen(Kaap Railways). Lotte was managing the company and studying economics at the same time, the knowledge she gained throughout the studies surely made managing her company easier, but at the same time she had to focus on multiple important tasks. During the first year of existence Kaap Railways dominated the Railway market of Kaap, the capital Staat of Saridan and the company expanded by buying numerous new carriages and trains. After the first three years of the company's existence it managed to successfully secure its domination in the market of Tasselstaat and became the first railway company to create a broad and well functioning inter-city national connections. In 3859, after nearly 6 years of the company's existence Lotte Van Althuis decided to sell most of its stocks(75%) and give up her entrepreneur career for her political career. She made milions and won't need to worry about money for a long time. Parliamentary Career(3859-3865) After selling most of her company's stocks, Lotte decided to join the party that suited her beliefs the most - the Saridani Liberal Front. She decided to sign up on SLF's Kaap candidate list, she received the fifth place on SLF's list on the orders of the party's founder Klaus Van Der Linden who believed that Lotte is a very promising politician. Lotte Van Althuis replaced the retiring Senator Casper Alink on the SLF's Kaap candidate list. She was one of the youngest Federale Parlment members in the history of Saridan. Lotte Van Althuis played a key role in making the SLF support economic liberalization and advocated for both more free market policies and personal liberties for the citizens of Saridan. in 3860 she was picked by the party's founder, Klaus Van Der Linden to lead an internal debate on SLF's future economic stance. Lotte Van Althuis managed to rally free market capitalism supporters in the Saridani Liberal Front and after a night-long debate, she won and liberalized SLF's economic stance. She gained a lot of support among the party members and was expected to receive a Ministry nomination in the next election. Kanselier of Saridan(3865-3870) 3865 Electoral Campaign Lotte Van Althuis received the Saridani Liberal Front nomination for the newly created Kanselier position a few years before the election. Many attribute this to the party wanting to refresh their image after the previous leader has been arrested. The electoral campaign started shortly after the Populist party's campaign launch, it was a really intensive and costly campaign focused mainly on aiding the businesses, tax cuts and foreign policy. She used ''"Do You Want to Change Saridan? -YOU CAN" as her electoral slogan and spent miliions on advertisement campaigns nationwide. Saridani Liberal Front's campaign was the most expansive electoral campaign in the history of the Saridan Republic with milions of SAD spent on poster and TV Ad campaigns. Suprisingly, SLF didn't receive any public funding as its entire 3865 campaign was financed by private citizens and Saridani corporations, which were attracted by numerous pro-business electoral promises the SLF presented. Theoretically the party leaders' council has been responsible for the electoral campaign, but in the reality Lotte Van Althuis had the executive power and was making crucial decisions. She also participated in the Kanselier Candidate debate before the election, unlike expected it was a really cooperative and peaceful debate which surely raised the electoral turnout. In the end, after months of costly campaigning the Saridani Liberal Front won the 3865 Parliamentary election and the Federale Parlement elected Lotte Van Althus as the Kanselier of Saridan shortly after. The SLF nearly had the majority of Federale Parlement, but it had to coallition the Tommorow Party in order to achieve the majority. Kanselier Term(3865-3870) Lotte Van Althuis became the first Kanselier of the Saridan Republic and the first woman to hold this position. The government of Saridan led by Lotte Van Althuis didn't impose any reforms for two years after the election, although there have been a few opposition party proposals which were easily defeated. 3867 has been the year when first reforms were imposed, the SLF legalized abortion, regulated dueling and secularized public schools. A year after the first three reforms, medical malpractice suits have been illegalized, unless a death occurs. SLF's coallition party, the Saridan Tommorow Party has changed paramilitary regulations and illegalized gay adoption at the end of the term. Many claim that the lack of reforms in the beggining and colliding views on liberty-related issues of the coallition government has caused this term to be so unsuccessful and stagnate. Additionally, Lotte Van Althuis didn't fullfil even a half of her electoral promises which made her lose nearly all her trust and respect in the eyes of not only her voters, but also opposition paty supporters. Overall, the 3865-3870 term is viewed as one of the most unsuccessful terms in the history of the Saridan Republic and Lotte Van Althuis is regarded as one of the worst leaders in the history of Saridan. Even though her term's lack of reforms caused political apathy to rise dramatically, it also was very beneficial to the economy as the growth rate rised significantly because of the pre-electoral pro-business reform conducted by SLF. Lotte Van Althuis was quickly replaced by the Populist Party's candidate(Thomas Van Locklan) after the next election as SLF experienced a catastrophic drop in the 3870 election. She became the Vice Kanselier of Saridan due to the Progressive Coallition(SLF+Populists) being restored with the Populists in power. Vice-Kanselier of Saridan(3870-3872) Lotte Van Althuis became the Vice-Kanslier of Saridan in 3870, right after the lost election. She didn't manage to institute any reforms except passing the bill to attend the SATO military exercises of 3870. Following the previous coallition party of the Saridani Liberal Front, the Saridan Tommorow Party being dissolved an early election has been conducted with the support of all parties except the SLF which abstained. In two years Lotte Van Althuis was forced to resign as the one-party led Federale Parlement elected a cabinet consisting only of its party members. The SLF was backtabbed by a party that it was coallitioned with just two years earlier. Category:Saridani Liberal Front Category:Saridani politicians